Of Foxes and Cherryblossoms
by twilightribbon
Summary: Renji and Byakuya have finally broken up- this may be Gin's only chance to go for the man he's been in love since his childhood. And then he realizes: it won't be that easy. Mainly because Renji is an idiot and good with sob stories and because Byakuya is blind and probably has a kink for idiots.


Tell me what you think of this.

Should I continue?

* * *

As Renji Abarai stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him, Gin Ichimaru sighed and cleared his desk of paperwork to prepare himself of the upcoming story.

Renji was fuming behind his desk, face almost as red as his hair. Gin ran a hand through his own silver yet purple tinted hair with a sigh. He was afraid to ask what was wrong; but he knew what was wrong and he was a very curious person. Sometime it bugged him that he had to know every single little going on in a person's life. But he had a special reason in Renji's case.

"So what happ-"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Renji yelled, predictably cutting Gin off. "The bastard broke up with me! HE broke up with ME!"

"First come, first serve?" Gin playfully interjected, but when Renji shot him a 'pissed off more than usual' glare, he thought the jokes were better saved for tomorrow. Time to be serious. A bit. If he could. "What did you do now, Renji?"

Renji threw his hands in the air. "Nothing, man, Nothing!" He started pacing around the office. "I mean we had a little argument- and by little I mean no yelling, not like Byakuya ever yells but-"

"Get on with it Renji," gin urged.

Renji flushed but continued, "I just told him that I didn't want to go the cherry blossom festival with him, but I would go somewhere else, and things just went downhill. He said he was tired of trying to make things work and ended it."

"And just why didn't you want to go to the festival. You know Byakuya loves cherry blossoms," Gin asked. He knew Renji was obtuse but damn.

Renji blushed and looked away. "I think it's girly," he said in a small voice.

Gin wanted to hit him. "You're gay, and you're telling me you think a festival everyone and their mother goes to is to _girly?"_

"S-shut up!" Renji stammered. "Like I said before, I didn't do anything wrong! He doesn't even want to go to my kendo challenges with me!"

"That's because you tripped and fell on your face trying to show off. And lost in the process. And you embarrassed him. If you were a former champion and your lover failed nationals while making a fool of himself, how would you feel?" Gin smirked as Renji sat down and groaned, letting his head fall and hit his desk with a loud "thud". "Exactly."

It was about time they broke up.

Although Gin always had a smile fixed on his face, the real smile was on the inside. He was so happy, how long had he waited for this day to come? Since he had moved to this small town in Japan called Seireitei when he was eight years old, Gin had been in love with Byakuya Kuchiki. Though he was from a very rich and powerful family, Gin managed to befriend Byakuya and the two became close friends.

Of course Gin had never told a soul for years about how hard he had fallen. Byakuya was too beautiful, too perfect for him. He could have anyone he wanted, and unfortunately, for about six months, Byakuya chose Renji. What he saw in the idiot it, he'll never know or understand.

Gin worked in an important department of a business that dealt in acquiring and auctioning off antiques. When he got that raise he'd been after, he'd also been paired up with Renji. How the brash red head knew Byakuya, Gin didn't care. He had simply resented Renji ever since he came in one day with a big smirk on his face and started bragging about his new relationship with Byakuya. From fangirl to girlfriend, it was still bullshit.

But good things come to those who wait, and today was Gin's day. The mischievous fox began to gather his things, intending to take a quick lunch break and go 'console' Byakuya. Break ups were _such_ a terrible thing.

On his way out, Renji called out, ''Gin can you do me a favor?''

Shit. He wasn't fast enough. "Of course Renji, what do you need? Hungry? I'm going out to pick up something for lunch now."

"Nah, I'll raid Mayuri's fridge. I was just wondering if you could talk to Byakuya. Y'know, persuade him to give me another chance?"

"Sure." _Maybe when Tōshiro grows a few inches_, Gin thought and exited the office.

He nodded to his co workers and headed out the building to his car. A sleek silver Mercedes he bought to keep from killing Renji. Getting in, Gin pulled out his cellphone and pressed one on the keypad. He held his breath as it rang.

"This is Byakuya."

"And this is Gin," he replied playfully, despite how fucking nervous he was.

"Was there something you needed?"

Gin frowned. "Drop the act. I thought I told you not to act like that with me, Byakuya." Looking at the cars passing by, he continued, "Renji told me what happened."

"Did he now?" Byakuya asked coldly, "And I suppose he asked you to talk to me? To make me consider in taking him back."

"Mhm," Gin said, smiling. He put his keys in the ignition and started the car. "But I'm not going to."

"And why is that?"

"I'm on my lunch break right now, and I know yours is in a few minutes," Gin said, dodging the question. He eased his car out and headed down the street. "So how about I pick something up and head over to your place?"

"I use my lunch break as extra time to get work done, Gin. You know this."

Gin laughed as he made a turn. "And I also know that you forget to eat sometimes, but I'm coming to rescue you, like always. "

"You do not know what I eat."

Gin squashed down the surge of irritation he felt at that comment and replied nonchalantly, "This isn't Renji you're speaking to."

He could hear the smirk in Byakuya's voice. "Touche." And the line went dead.

Throwing his cellphone onto the seat next to him, Gin grinned. The day kept getting better and better.


End file.
